<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SJ]糾纏 by narrate0728</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219234">[SJ]糾纏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrate0728/pseuds/narrate0728'>narrate0728</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrate0728/pseuds/narrate0728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>瞱瞱星空，浮世若夢，情深意重。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*雙Killer設定<br/>*全員黑道系列<br/>*極度狗血<br/>*bug無限多</p>
<p>*評論區歡迎嘮嗑</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「櫻井翔....你....啊....你他媽.....放啊...」</p>
<p>「嗯？潤知道現在的自己是什麼樣的嗎」</p>
<p>他挑起被壓在身下的人兒的下巴，像是雄獅誘捕到獵物般般居高臨下地挑起玩味笑容。身下的人因為情潮渾身泛著粉色，雙手鏈接著一對皮革手銬與床架連在一起，胸前兩顆紅豆和被單摩擦而挺立，纖細的腰線勾勒出主人的纖瘦的腰線，下陷的腰身呈現的彎度與臀部結合的部分都足以讓人為之瘋狂。</p>
<p>「潤，你夾得我好緊啊，看起來很爽嘛」</p>
<p>彎身含著身下貓咪耳垂舔吻，在耳側低聲誘惑著，身下的巨物卻毫不留情地在濕軟精緻的肉穴裡衝撞，身下的人咽嗚不斷，被快感與情慾折磨下只得遵於本性承受身後的人源源不絕的侵犯。抽插百餘下後櫻井翔一個挺身將白漿澆灌進他緊緻溫熱的花穴裡，被他折磨整個晚上的人的下身早已在他噴灑澆灌一刻解開束縛，得到暢快後的人早已失去知覺，只有滿佈紅痕的身軀和灑在小腹和床單以及從花穴流出的白漿證明過他曾被另一人狠狠地疼愛過。</p>
<p>輕輕地撥開遮蓋在臉上的瀏海，眼前的睡顏讓他漾起寵溺的笑容卻也無法忽視眼神裡歉疚。</p>
<p>解開雙手的束縛，攔腰抱起宛如天使的人到浴室清理。溫暖的浴水無縫貼合二人的身軀，他抱著松本將他體內的白漿盡數清出。感到後穴的異物感，昏睡的松本似有似無地咽嗚，無力的雙手扒著對方略有斜度的雙肩，被扒著的人到也不惱，側頭低聲撫慰著。</p>
<p>將渾身清爽的人放進更換好的被鋪裡，彎身給予他的天使一個寵溺的親吻，窗外星辰遍佈，似願安睡的主人</p>
<p>一夜好夢。</p>
<p>退出房間的櫻井看向光亮的手機屏幕，快速地點按了數下、熄滅、銷毀晶片，動作一氣呵成。踏出別墅他的眼神再無溫柔繾綣，只剩殘酷無情。</p>
<p>天上星辰彷彿早知變故，瞬時之間藏匿於雲層之中。</p>
<p>四週無光，唯獨本應昏睡的人眼睛澄明如光，身旁的屏幕展示著剛才的對話，得到對方簡短精確的回覆後，刪除、收拾、復原，動作行雲流水。<br/>拾起拋棄在窗邊的外套，倚在落地窗前闔眼低聲呢喃，張眼之時，再無柔軟，只剩心狠手辣。</p>
<p>「行動開始。」<br/>「行動開始。」</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [SJ]糾纏（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch.2 白色巨塔</p>
<p>都內某棟大樓地下停車庫</p>
<p>亮眼跑車上走下一個身穿一襲黑衣的男子，即使帶上墨鏡也難掩墨鏡下那傾倒眾生的濃顏。<br/>松本乘上電梯，倚靠在角落注視著快速上升數字，大腦回想起昨晚的狂妄與交纏，心裏不由得默默苦笑。<br/>世間千萬人，卻偏偏總在不對人事地上相遇彼此；他不清楚櫻井是否仍保留著那份名為喜愛的心思，但至少他松本潤可以確信他對櫻井的愛仍如往日無異。才剛步出電梯，迎面對上從更衣室出來的相葉雅紀。<br/>「聽Nino說，你答應了任務了？！難得你....好痛...松潤你謀殺哦！」相葉雅紀摸著頭抱怨道。</p>
<p>「這傢伙百分之一把二十五都是為了那位姓櫻井的，J？」二宮和也從相葉背後竄出，挑眉看著日常一副「你他媽別惹老子」模樣的自家弟弟今天沈默不語，快步走入射擊場裡，開始了日常的訓練，眯起了那雙琥珀色澤的雙眼。</p>
<p>事情絕對沒他們收到的消息那樣簡單。</p>
<p>-拉柄、槍機固定、斜舉於左胸前</p>
<p>在這個嚴重畸形的世界裡，無人不知現今正為白塔政府工作的松本潤、相葉雅紀、二宮和也與領頭與其對抗山祭組的櫻井翔、大野智同為都出至黑道上鼎鼎有名的J組裏，在J組管轄期間他們奉命行事，卻不濫殺無辜，也不會在沒有任何隨意動手了結自己的同行。</p>
<p>但出了J組，就不一定了。</p>
<p>-送上槍機</p>
<p>松本認識櫻井翔是8歲那年的凜冬，沒大他幾個月的二宮牽著他走進偌大的倉庫裡，汗水與血腥味混雜讓他感到渾身的不自在。二宮帶著他停在一個房間前，還沒敲門就從裡面打開，走出一個比溜肩更溜肩的小孩，看上去也沒大他多少，但眼睛圓滾滾的、臉尖尖的，煞是好看。</p>
<p>「爺爺，這是之前跟你說的潤。」眼見松本還沒回過神來，二宮不由得輕拉松本的衣袖讓他向眼前的長輩問好。一臉凌厲的長者也沒惱怒反倒放聲大笑，笑聲溢滿偌大的倉庫，冬日晨曦灑落在長者五官分明的臉上，看上去好不溫柔。</p>
<p>長者帶著他們來到高橋上俯視著訓練的孩子們，一邊輕柔了松本與二宮的頭，回頭看著兩個孩子清澈的雙眸道：</p>
<p>「這個混亂的世代裏，只有優秀的孩子才有機會活下來，你們可要好好把握機會喔。」</p>
<p>松本忽然想起那個溜肩小孩「如果能跟他一起的話……好像還挺有趣的？」<br/>「我要活下來。」松本對著老人堅定地說出這一句話。</p>
<p>-開保險、射擊拉拉柄兩次、擊發、再擊發、改上防塵蓋、起立</p>
<p>松本再見到那溜肩已經是他們組內的審核，J組向來以實力說話，弱肉強食，在社會資源分配嚴重不均下只有勝出的人自然能夠留下來繼續接受訓練，落敗的人等待他們的只有死亡。<br/>松本見證了多少的人走進了那黑暗的房子後變在沒走過出來，松本為此準備了很久，他想活下去，卻到底沒抵擋得過冬日的寒氣，他感冒了。<br/>松本沒敢告訴任何人，連最親的二宮也沒有，二宮正忙於考核，按理上根本無暇顧及松本。松本也自知不能錯過任何的考核，因為他恨透了這個世界，恨透了塔裡掌權的人，恨透了奪取他家人生命的人。</p>
<p>他想活下去，他想成為能改變世界的王，他想扭轉這個畸形到難以形容的世界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-拉拉柄兩次、擊發、再擊發</p>
<p> </p>
<p>雖然是頂著感冒上考場，除了呼吸有些困難外，到底沒妨礙到松本的發揮一路披荊斬棘來到了最後的一場考核。</p>
<p>最後的審核是絕境求存，也是考核裡最殘酷的，茂密的樹林遮擋了絕大部分陽光，各類有毒的、無毒的，動、植物均聚居於此。二人除了要在指定時間內完成各自配給的任務外，並要躲過多重設下的陷阱與對方突如其來的暗算，更要小心不被各種動植物視為食物，最先安全返回起點者方為勝利。</p>
<p>松本是第三個進入考場，在他之前進去的人他認識也曾合作過，但到底是在這裡長大的人，松本不能不提放著。松本小心翼翼地走在森林之間，他的的任務是要在森林裡找到屬於他的貓頭鷹，獲取能開啟藏在懸崖邊寶箱的密碼並取出專屬本人的鑰匙。<br/>松本迅速地找到了自己的貓頭鷹，正要解開綁在貓頭鷹腳上的密碼紙時，一把短刀從他的背後飛來，松本侃侃避過後抓過密碼便立即蹲下到樹後躲避，果然不久後便聽到踩踏著乾樹枝的腳步聲</p>
<p>「小鬼，以為躲在樹後就能沒事了嗎？」<br/>松本嚇得一個轉身回頭對上了那雙圓潤的大眼睛，下意識的進行攻擊卻被對方預算好的一一躲過，松本避過對方的攻擊並試圖的找到對方的弱點，奈何對方是在保護的太好讓松本一時無從下手。二人就這樣僵持不下，最後索性坐在地上，藉著依稀的月光雙方看清了對方的面孔，兩個小伙子就這樣靠著樹幹的兩面，交換了彼此的名字。</p>
<p>「櫻井翔。」<br/>「松本潤。你是…..我哥口中的尖臉吃貨大溜肩？」<br/>「你是那個魔鬼口中宇宙第一可愛最寵的歐豆豆？」櫻井翔猛的一個回頭，月光柔和地灑在松本潤那張五官分明的臉龐上，沒完全腿去的包子臉帶著一點意外的可愛，一頭長捲髮一半綁了起來一半散落在四周，煞是好看卻不現女氣。<br/>兩人相視良久，最終不禁失笑。二人索性結伴前行，櫻井在前探索，松本隨後確認，意外地初見的二人有著高度的默契，避開了暗算與陷阱，雙雙獲得鑰匙後，在晨曦中走出那座迷霧森林。</p>
<p>「很高興認識你啊，櫻井君」松本邊卸下裝備邊對櫻井翔道。<br/>「我也很高興，對了可以直接叫翔せん，櫻井君什麼的太見外了，雖然不是同期但好歹都是活了下來的人，彼此認識一下倒也方便必要時給個照應什麼的。下次見，我先走啦Chaochao～」櫻井翔說完便向著一個一臉入定狀態的男生走去，嘴裡還叫著「尼桑，說好給我的蛋糕呢！」，松本想櫻井也跟他一樣，都有一個寵著他的哥哥—也許本來還有一個幸福美滿的家庭。</p>
<p>曾經。</p>
<p>--改上防塵蓋、起立</p>
<p>「潤呀！你出來了！我就知道你一定行的！我們晚上去外面tokio喝酒慶祝如何！」剛沒走幾步，生田斗真的聲音變從大老遠傳來，生怕別人不知道他松本潤。松本內心翻了無數個白眼，卻見生田斗真身旁跟著的除了一臉嫌棄樣的二宮和也外還有剛才被櫻井稱呼為「尼桑」的人，松本滿腦子疑惑地迎了上去，直接跳過生田的問話，對著眼前的人詢問到「哥，他是誰啊？我剛見櫻井翔叫他尼桑。」</p>
<p>「你見到那個超級大溜肩了？？？？？草！他有沒有把J你怎樣！哦！不行我現在要去找這溜肩問清楚對我歐豆豆乾了什麼！」二宮作勢離開，被身旁的「尼桑」一把拉住<br/>「ふふふふふ，nino不要那樣啦，潤君看上去也沒什麼事啊，我看剛才他倆還好好地聊了幾句呢。忘了自我介紹了，我是大野智，跟你們一樣都是Jr.組的，年資算是這裡最年長的，也是櫻井翔的哥哥，初次見面，往後請多多指教喔。」大野智掛著一臉微笑窩像一隻貓咪般撓了一下松本的手心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「J，時間到了，老頭們都等著呢。」二宮和也探頭進來把松本從無盡的回憶中拿了出來。松本卸下彈夾，脫下手套，轉身離開訓練室跟著二宮和也漸漸走遠，消失在無盡的黑暗當中。</p>
<p>今天的陽光很好，折射在白塔的玻璃上好不漂亮。松本邊走邊想，他們曾經在J組裡的日子，雖然難熬，但好歹都是能互相幫助共同成長的夥伴，累了還能三五成群為在一起喝個酒、補個眠，陽光好的時候還能跟小龜、二宮出去打打野球或是坐在草地旁看著櫻井跟他的夥伴一起踢球。</p>
<p>畢竟那時候的他們誰也不知道，一場突如其來的腥風血雨會讓這幾群涉世未深剛剛建立起革命友誼的少年，各自奔赴了一場又一場未知的對奕，讓乳臭未乾的少年們在溫室中培養名為「愛」的花朵摧毀得一片不留。</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>